Legends of Equestria Wiki:Manual of Style
This page serves as a style manual for all articles in the Legends of Equestria wiki. Its aim is to promote consistent formatting across the wiki, allowing for a smooth reading experience. This page is currently under construction. Capital letters *Use sentence case for article titles and section headings — Getting started, not Getting Started; Places of interest, not Places Of Interest *Capitalize common nouns, such as Lantern Monster, not Lantern monster *Do not use A, An, or The as the first word (Ponydale Library, not The Ponydale Library), unless it is an inseparable part of a name (The Heartlands). *Article titles should use singular nouns — Husky Diamond Dog, not Husky Diamond Dogs. Exceptions to this rule include Bits, Items, and Training Points. Grammar and usage This wiki uses American English, which is also the language used in Legends of Equestria. Pony races The 3 pony races should be treated as common nouns — As in earth pony, unicorn, pegasus, not Earth Pony, Unicorn, Pegasus. This follows the convention of how the human race is not capitalized. First-person pronouns Legends of Equestria articles must not be based on one person's opinions or experiences, so never use I'', ''my, or similar forms (except in quotations). Also avoid we, us, and our: We think that many people play the game. Community pages such as Team pages and Herd profiles are strongly encouraged to adopt a third-person writing style in their articles. Second-person pronouns Do not use the second person (you, your); it is often ambiguous and may seem condescending to the reader. *Use the third person (a noun, or he, one, etc.): Instead of You can earn bits by defeating mobs, use Players can earn bits by defeating mobs *The passive form may also be used instead: Bits can be earned by defeating mobs. In general, try to write using in the third person with a dispassionate, factual voice. This is a wiki devoted to information about a game, the objective is to present information in an efficient and easily understood way. It's not personal, and the player and characters should be acknowledged as separate things. Links Internal links Make links only where they are relevant and helpful in the context: Excessive use of hyperlinks can be distracting and may slow the reader down. As a general rule, an article link should only appear on the first reference of that article on a page. Try to use redirects instead of renaming internal links: pegasi, with a redirect on the Pegasi page, instead of pegasi. The redirect message assures the readers that they have clicked on the correct link, instead of compelling them to double-check that they are on the correct page. External links External links should not normally be used in the body of an article. Instead, articles can include an External links section at the end, pointing to further information outside Wikipedia as distinct from citing sources. The standard format is a primary heading, External links , followed by a bulleted list of links. Identify the link and briefly indicate its relevance to the article. Article formatting To make the contents of articles readily accessible, they should be composed using a consistant standard of organization. *If an infobox is available for the subject of the article, include it with appropriate contents and located in the upper right. *Open the article with a brief introduction identifying the subject. The subject's official name should be mentioned right away and be set apart using bold text. *The remaining sections should be titled with headings in an appropriate hierarchy. A typical list of headings (in order) would be: **'Description' (for identification) **'Use' (for items) / Dialogue and Merchandise (for NPCs) / Outline (for quests) / NPCs (for locations) **'Notes' (for significant information that doesn't fit neatly into other sections, such as changes from previous versions) **'Trivia' (for interesting facts not part of the game that may provide insight to the subject) **'Gallery' (for images related to the subject that aren't more appropriately placed in another section) *The general guide should be similar to that for news articles: Present the most significant information early, with increasing detail as the article continues. Miscellaneous Spelling consistency Certain words may have more than one spelling. To ensure consistency, a list below shows the recommended spelling to use for each word: *Dialogue instead of Dialog (although "Dialog box" is correct) In-game terminology *The red bar is referred to as Health *The blue bar is referred to as Energy Further reading The Legends of Equestria Wiki Manual of Style is adapted off Wikipedia's Manual of Style. For a condensed version, visit the Simplified Manual of Style